Memento mori
by La Pythie
Summary: "Quand je serai sec je m'autoriserai à me taper la tête contre les murs et à m'ouvrir les veines. Pas maintenant," se dit Drago tandis qu'il est recueilli par Potter. Slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Memento mori**

 **Chapitre un:**

 **" _Quand la pluie partira il ne restera rien"_**

Comme toutes les histoires qui se finissent mal, celle de Drago commença par un mot glissé entre les pages de son livre de cours.

 _« Memento mori. »_

 _Classique_ , pensa-t-il. Roulant des yeux, il chiffonna le morceau de parchemin et le laissa bien en évidence en bord de table, histoire de montrer à quiconque le lui avait envoyé qu'il s'en contrefichait. Trempant sa plume dans son encrier, il affecta de prendre des notes lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin vrilla l'air et vint se ficher en plein dans ses cheveux, déclenchant les rires des Gryffondors assis derrière lui.

« Monsieur Malefoy, un peu de décorum, » le réprimanda Madame Calas d'un air pincé.

Fraîchement arrivée de France, la jeune professeure d'étude des Moldus n'ignorait pas la façon dont sa prédécesseure était morte et le lui faisait bien sentir. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'ignorait. Entrer dans cette salle était tous les jours une véritable épreuve pour Drago, tant l'air semblait chargé d'électricité. Sa voisine, une Poufsouffle du nom de Rose Zeller lui accorda une grimace qui se voulait sympathique en l'aidant à localiser le papier perdu dans ses mèches blondes. Drago se retint de lui donner une tape sur les doigts lorsqu'elle tira malencontreusement un peu trop fort, déclenchant une réponse nerveuse. Seul Serpentard dans la salle, il se devait de compter sur sa seule alliée, même si celle-ci était une buse qui faisait le dos rond à chaque attaque.

Lorsque deux heures sonnèrent, Drago commença à ramasser ses affaires mais il s'interrompit lorsque Madame Calas l'appela à son bureau d'un air sévère. Pestant en son for intérieur, il abandonna ses effets et vint à sa rencontre.

« Oui, cher professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Malefoy, et expliquez-moi plutôt ceci, » dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

Drago reconnut son dernier devoir, une rédaction sur la médecine moldue. En haut figurait sa note, un « D » à l'encre rouge.

« Eh bien, vous ne dites rien ?

-J'en dis qu'une telle note était prévisible. Après tout, j'ai six ans de retard à rattraper… Professeur.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes là que sur recommandation du Ministère, Monsieur Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bayer aux corneilles.

-'Recommandation' ? Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'on me force à être là ! J'ai dix-huit ans, professeur, et j'ai déjà réussi ma Septième année.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que me montre ce devoir, dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Je vous répète, puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre, que je n'ai jamais suivi de cours sur les Moldus auparavant et que si le Ministère ne me forçait pas, je ne serais pas là.

-Il suffit ! Puisque vous vous opiniâtrez à ne faire aucun effort dans mon cours, j'en parlerai à notre Directrice Madame McGonagall. »

Drago s'était attendu à presque tout, du simple retrait de points à la retenue tous les samedis, mais pas à cela. Se sentant blêmir, il bafouilla :

« Non, ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît. Si je quitte Poudlard…

-Eh bien, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là, dit-elle d'un air triomphant. À présent, sortez de cette classe. »

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il se retourna pour terminer de rassembler ses affaires et se rendit compte d'une anomalie : son livre d'Histoire des Moldus n'était plus sur la table.

* * *

Comme il était sept heures et que personne n'était encore venu lui annoncer son renvoi de Poudlard, Drago s'autorisa à respirer un peu. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à affronter les regards, il décida de sauter le dîner et se rendit directement dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour réviser l'étude des Moldus. La vérité était qu'il faisait un réel effort pour rattraper son retard dans cette matière mais que tout seul et dans une ambiance aussi malsaine, il faisait peu de progrès. Il sortit son parchemin et sa plume de son sac, puis piocha de nouveau. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous ses livres du jour étaient là à l'exception de celui dont il avait besoin.

« L'enfoiré, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en se rappelant qu'on le lui avait dérobé cinq heures plus tôt.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais la salle commune était quasiment vide à l'heure du repas. _Fut en temps où c'était moi qui menais tout le monde à la baguette,_ pensa-t-il. _Auparavant, le coupable aurait été retrouvé dans l'heure suivant le vol._ Il regarda autour de lui, dépité, et une voix lui murmura _in peto_ : « Auparavant, c'est surtout toi qui aurais le crime. Et tu as fait bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en se rappelant la fois où il avait suspendu Colin Crivey la tête en bas et que le sortilège avait pris une bonne demi-heure avant une s'estomper, juste assez pour que McGonagall retrouve l'enfant apeuré, dont l'appareil photo avait été cassé par la chute. _Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil_ , se rassura-t-il. _Moi ce n'est pas la même chose parce que je n'ai personne._

Sortant de la salle commune, il erra dans les couloirs du château à la recherche d'un indice. Il reconnut une fille de sa classe, une Gryffondor tranquille qui lui rappelait un peu Granger, dont il n'avait jamais su le nom.

« Hey, Gran- je veux dire, toi, là, » l'interpella-t-il maladroitement.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, le toisa de toute sa hauteur et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

« Excuse-moi, saurais-tu qui a pris mon livre d'Histoire des Moldus ? »

La jeune fille mâchonna sa joue, paraissant peser le pour et le contre avant d'arriver à une conclusion :

« Peut-être bien que je sais. Mais si je te dis ce que je sais, est-ce que tu me diras quelque chose en retour ?

-Ce que tu veux, affirma-t-il, tout en sachant que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était plus au courant des ragots, hormis ceux étaient à son sujet (les deux tiers).

-C'est Lawrence Jones de Serdaigle qui l'a. Il est en ce moment même avec Terry McAllister de Gryffondor dans la tour d'astronomie, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit.

-Merci. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

La jeune fille parut gênée.

« Tout le monde se demande ce que tu fais encore à Poudlard. Tu es le seul à refaire ta Septième année mais ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, tu es le meilleur dans quasiment toutes les matières. Et sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très populaire. Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un putain de livre à récupérer. »

La jeune fille n'osa pas protester lorsqu'il tourna les talons, direction l'aile Ouest. Les couloirs étant déserts, il mit moins de quinze minutes à traverser le château dans la longueur. Arrivé à destination, il prit son temps pour gravir les degrés. Arrivé au sommet, fatigué et énervé, il envoya la stratégie au diable et déboula dans la salle, lançant deux _Expelliarmus_ vers les silhouettes penchées sur son livre.

« Alors comme ça on griffonne dans mon livre hein ? cracha-t-il vers les deux gamins surpris. Vous êtes pathétiques. »

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un froissement de robe derrière lui. Une troisième personne, dissimulée par la pénombre, était dans la tour. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'un _Expelliarmus_ le priva de sa baguette.

« Alors on fait moins le malin, Malefoy, ricana une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Tu veux ton livre ? Eh bien le voilà ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'élève lui balança le livre à la figure et un coin lui écorcha la lèvre inférieure. Drago jura entre ses dents et tenta de localiser sa baguette dans la pénombre. Sentant ton intention, Terry MacAllister bondit des ténèbres et piétina cette dernière, qui se brisa en deux en non sans avoir craché quelques étincelles bleutées.

« C'est ici que ça se termine, salopard, siffla l'inconnu.

-Mais enfin, qui es-tu à la fin ? craqua Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Burbage. Timothy Burbage. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. _Serpensortia_ ! »

Paniqué, Drago recula et se sentit tomber dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Professeur ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-Eh bien Monsieur Malefoy, vous voilà dans un sale état, » le salua McGonagall lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore le lendemain.

Drago s'était vu dans un miroir après sa chute et savait qu'elle disait vrai. Madame Pomfresh avait qualifié de miracle le fait qu'il ne se soit rien cassé, mais l'accident ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Non seulement était-il couvert de bleus sous sa robe, mais la derrière marche de l'escalier lui avait ouvert la tête. Les élèves de Sinistra l'avaient, paraît-il, retrouvé gisant dans une mare de son propre sang. Grâce aux soins de l'infirmière il ne lui restait plus qu'une cicatrice rouge, mais n'empêche qu'il avait l'air d'avoir participé à un pugilat.

« Je peux tout expliquer, je vous le jure, » se hâta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre.

Il lui raconta tout, absolument tout, et termina par : « Et en plus je n'ai même pas pu récupérer mon livre.

-Sans doute voulez-vous parler de ceci ? » dit-elle en plaçant un gros volume ouvert sur la table.

Les pages étaient entièrement recouvertes de divers graffitis, si bien qu'il ne restait quasiment plus de blanc. L'ensemble donnait le vertige. En louchant un peu, Drago put distinguer _'Mort aux Moldus'_.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cela, professeur. Ils l'ont fait pour m'accuser.

-Je vous crois, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais il n'empêche que dans ces conditions, vous ne pouvez pas retourner en cours.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi !

-Ce sont les ordres du Ministère, Monsieur Malefoy. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul incident à déplorer. Pas plus tard que hier le Professeur Calas nous rapportait que vos notes étaient en chute libre et que vous exprimiez le désir de partir.

-Professeur, je vous en prie. Vous savez que si je quitte Poudlard le Ministère me coupe entièrement les vivres. C'était l'accord. En-dehors de Poudlard, je n'ai plus rien. Le Manoir est sous observation, les comptes de Gringotts sont gelés jusqu'à la fin de l'inspection, mes parents…

-Je suis navrée, Monsieur Malefoy. Si les choses étaient en mon pouvoir, sachez bien qu'il en serait autrement. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et Drago vit dans son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa mère. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il les rouvrit immédiatement.

« Et maintenant, que me reste-t-il à faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vos effets ont déjà été préparés. Ils vous attendent à la gare, à bord du Poudlard Express qui vous conduira à Londres. »

Sans dire un mot, Drago se retourna vers la porte. Les nerfs anesthésiés, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux, il entendit vaguement McGonagall murmurer quelque chose derrière lui :

« Il n'appartient qu'à vous de tout reconstruire, Drago. »

 _« Memento mori, »_ s'entendit-il acquiescer en son for intérieur.

* * *

Seul à bord du Poudlard Express, sa grande valise à ses pieds, Drago se surprit à penser à Rose Zeller.

 _Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir,_ se dit-il.

Se rendrait-elle compte de son absence ? Sans doute serait-elle soulagée. Il repensa aux couloirs de Poudlard, aux questions sans réponses qu'il laisserait dans son sillage.

 _Et maintenant, quoi ?_

Il sortit une plume et un parchemin de sa sacoche, les posa sur la tablette devant lui.

 _« Cher Père, »_ griffonna-t-il.

Les lettres étaient-elles admises à Azkaban ? _Je n'ai jamais écrit à quelqu'un d'Azkaban,_ pensa Drago. _Depuis que papa y est, je ne lui ai jamais écrit donc je ne sais pas_. Abandonnant sa missive à peine commencée, il s'assoupit.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à King's Cross, Drago descendit sur le quai et passa du côté moldu. Se rendant compte que ses habits de sorcier attiraient les regards, il se rendit aux toilettes pour passer une tenue moins voyante. Il retira sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, le laissant en chemise, gilet et pantalon. Puis il se munit d'un plan pour décider de son itinéraire. Avec exactement vingt livres en poche, changés par les soins de McGonagall, ses perspectives étaient plutôt limitées. Il caressa du doigt la station de Surrey. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette destination lui semblait familière. Peut-être un des amis de son père habitait-il dans cette région. Sans plus tarder, il acheta un billet et grimpa dans le train partant dans cette direction.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la station de Surrey Quays, il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi et le temps était résolument gris. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait rien, son cœur fit un bon magistral dans sa cage thoracique et il en ressentit les secousses jusque dans ses lèvres endommagées. Désorienté, apeuré, il tira sa valise et quitta la gare. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, répétant la même litanie dans sa tête :

 _« Si je marche, je finirai forcément par rencontrer un sorcier qui m'aidera. Cette station me parle, c'est forcément parce qu'ici il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend. »_

À bout de force, des kilomètres derrière lui, il s'assit dans un parc. Il s'étonna de ne trouver personne, puis se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque la première goutte de pluie tomba sur sa nuque, suivie d'un million d'autres. Résigné, harassé, il s'offrit en offrande à la pluie, la laissa mouiller sa chevelure et percer ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina être fait de papier, fondre comme des fibres de bois dans l'eau salvatrice.

 _« Si seulement je pouvais disparaître là, tout de suite. Quand la pluie partira il ne restera rien de Drago Malefoy et alors le soleil se remettra à briller. »_

Il avait atteint les limites de sa conscience lorsque la pluie cessa soudain de s'abattre sur lui. Étonné de n'être plus offert en pâture aux éléments, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'Harry Potter se tenait juste en face de lui, l'abritant sous son parapluie beaucoup trop grand.

« Drago Malefoy, » dit simplement ce dernier, d'une voix neutre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'ex Serpentard se sentit mourir trois fois puis réalisa qu'il était encore assis, ce qui sans doute indiquait que son cœur battait encore. L'estomac en miettes, il leva les yeux et rencontra une paire d'yeux verts qui l'observait derrière des lunettes rondes. Humilié et transi, il ne prononça pas un mot.

« Viens, » lui intima Potter avec un mouvement de tête.

Son extase passée et ne pouvant plus sentir que le froid lui ronger les os, Drago lui emboîta le pas et traîna sa valise derrière lui dans la boue. Ils s'abritèrent à un arrêt de bus. Croyant la conversation terminée, Drago voulut s'asseoir mais Potter l'en empêcha en l'attaquant verbalement :

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je te croyais à Poudlard.

-J'y-j'y étais mais j'ai été ren-renvoyé, expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal avec sa phrase minée par les claquements de dents.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné chez toi ?

-Ma-manoir sssaisi. P-plus d'argent. Rien. »

Potter le fixa pendant de nombreuses secondes, la tête tournée vers lui mais semblait-il sans vraiment le voir.

« Alors c'est vrai, hein, conclut Potter.

-Qu-qu'es-ce qui est v-vrai ?

-Rien, rien, je parlais pour moi. »

À cet instant Potter sembla remarquer son piteux état pour la première fois et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas venir te sécher chez moi et on parle ensuite. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, à peine dix minutes de marche, » dit-il d'un ton péremptoire sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Drago.

Ce dernier acquiesça dans le vide, trop frigorifié pour discuter.

 _Quand je serai sec je m'autoriserai à me taper la tête contre les murs et à m'ouvrir les veines. Pas maintenant,_ se dit-il.

Pour la deuxième fois, il emboîta le pas à Potter et se battit avec sa valise pour rester sous son parapluie, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs ne présentant pas le moindre signe de ralentissement. Ils arrivèrent à la limite du quartier résidentiel, dans un immeuble où se logeaient manifestement des gens appartenant à la haute classe moyenne. Jouant avec ses clefs, Potter ouvrit la porte d'un appartement du deuxième étage. Il laissa Drago déposer sa valise et sa sacoche à l'entrée puis le toisa de haut en bas, se disant sans doute qu'un détour par la salle de bains s'imposait bel et bien, même si l'envie de parler lui brûlait.

« Au bout du couloir à droite, » lui indiqua-t-il, l'air résigné.

Une fois enfermé à double tour, Drago se déshabilla et se jeta plus qu'il n'entra sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il regarda la boue couler dans la bouche d'évacuation et la buée se former sur les parois de plastique.

« Non, geint-il. Non, non, non. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **« Tu peux exiger ce que tu veux de moi ! Ce que tu veux, entends-tu ? »**_

Lorsqu'il termina sa douche, il put apercevoir à travers une lucarne que la nuit était déjà tombée. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien emmené dans la salle de bains mis à part ses vêtements sales, il ouvrit un placard et enfila le premier peignoir sur lequel il mit la main. Il regarda ses pieds nus et se dit qu'il faudrait penser à vider entièrement sa valise pour accéder à ses pantoufles. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, Potter s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. Désœuvré, Drago s'assit sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir et le regarda, accoudé. Bercé par les odeurs de cuisine et la chaleur de l'appartement, il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit le regard curieux de Potter sur lui. Derrière, quelque chose mijotait sur le feu.

Ils s'observèrent sans vergogne pendant de longues secondes et Drago, excédé, passa une main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Ses doigts en ressortirent parfumés par le shampooing de Potter.

« Malfoy, dit le sorcier aux cheveux noirs au bout d'un moment.

-Potter, répondit Drago. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Se sentant comme une diseuse de bonne aventure sur son perchoir, Drago esquissa un sourire qui ne voulait absolument rien dire de bon.

« Pour commencer, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

-Ah, ça… commença-t-il laconiquement. On m'a jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Du côté escalier, bien sûr. » _Pas comme Dumbledore_ , se retint-il d'ajouter.

Drago vit que Potter observait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et on t'a tabassé ?

-Non, on m'a jeté un livre d'Histoire des Moldus à la figure. Ça a même fait un petit peu plus mal que le vol plané parce qu'après l'autre truc je me suis évanoui, tu vois, » expliqua-t-il d'un air détaché.

Potter le regarda d'un air perplexe, se demandant sans doute si Drago gardait des séquelles mentales de sa chute.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? répondit-il, agacé. Si ça arrivait souvent je pense que je serais déjà mort.

-Si on t'a renvoyé après une chose pareille, c'est que celui qui t'a fait ça doit être dans un pire état, raisonna-t-il en ignorant la mauvaise humeur de l'autre.

-Les _trois_ qui m'ont jeté dans les escaliers vont très bien, merci. Faut croire que le Ministère n'attendait que ça. »

En entendant le mot « Ministère », Potter se redressa, soudainement très intéressé. Drago soupira. Puis, se rappelant qu'il avait tacitement marchandé ses secrets contre l'assurance de ne pas crever de froid dehors, il annonça :

« Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux, Potter. Mais avant il faut que tu sortes ce truc du feu et que tu t'asseyes bien droit devant moi parce que là, honnêtement, j'ai l'impression de parler à un elfe de maison. »

Potter obéit machinalement, trop curieux pour protester. Lorsqu'il s'assit en face de Drago, ce dernier commença :

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ma mère pendant la guerre. On ne revient pas dessus, plus jamais, et je t'interdis de me poser des questions à ce sujet. Le reste, tout ou presque, tu peux le savoir. Après la bataille, ils ont décidé de renvoyer mon père à Azkaban. Si tu as lu les journaux, tu sais déjà qu'il était trop fou pour protester, de toute façon. C'est là que ça commence à t'intéresser. J'étais déjà majeur, donc orphelin ou non, le Ministère a décidé qu'il prendrait des mesures. Un beau jour des Aurors ont débarqué au Manoir et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que ma maison était à présent une propriété du Ministère parce qu'apparemment, avec tout ce qu'il renferme comme secrets magiques, rien n'empêcherait un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'y installer.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu t'installer dans une résidence secondaire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Avec mon père encore vivant, la plupart ne m'appartiennent pas et il n'est pas en état de donner son accord. Et puis de toute façon ces résidences sont pour la plupart secrètes et la seule qui sait…savait où elles se trouvent c'est….bref. »

Abasourdi par ses propres mots, Drago marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Après ça, j'ai pris les économies que j'avais au manoir et je me suis rendu au chemin de Traverse, pour retirer mon argent de Gringotts. Et c'est là qu'on m'a annoncé que le Ministère avait réussi à mettre la main sur mon compte. _'Sous haute surveillance,'_ m'ont expliqué les Goblins. D'après eux, le Ministère a gelé tous les comptes des familles de Sang-Pur après ce que l'on a découvert dans le coffre de ma tante. Alors bien sûr, comme il ne me restait plus rien à perdre, j'ai campé à Londres pendant trois jours en espérant que quelqu'un du Ministère me dise quoi faire. Kingsley Shacklebolt m'a accueilli en personne, tu sais ? Quel gaillard ce type, » s'exclama Drago avec ironie.

« Comme il était ' _impossible'_ de débloquer mon compte et que je n'avais nulle part où habiter, Shacklebolt m'a proposé un marché. Retourner à Poudlard pour ma Septième année, passer mes ASPICS en échange d'une bourse mensuelle. Après cela, le Ministère m'offrirait peut-être un travail de fonctionnaire une fois diplômé. Mais attention, seulement avec des résultats corrects ! Il faut être un malin pour travailler au ministère, pas vrai ? » termina Drago avec une pointe d'hystérie.

Potter le regarda d'un air estomaqué et Drago laissa échapper un rire nerveux en s'essuyant la commissure des yeux.

« Et maintenant, Potter, tu fais quoi ? Tu me fiches dehors ? demanda Drago avec la même hilarité nerveuse. Je parie qu'en me trouvant au parc tu ne te doutais pas du pétrin dans lequel tu t'étais fourré.

-Tu débloques, Malefoy. Va t'habiller et on discute après.

-Quoi, ton peignoir ne te plaît pas ? Voyons, je suis assis dans _ta_ cuisine, je me suis déshabillé dans _ta_ salle de bains, je me suis lavé avec _tes_ produits et à présent je porte _ton_ peignoir. Dans les grandes lignes, tu peux exiger ce que tu veux de moi ! Ce que tu veux, entends-tu ? Moi je n'ai rien rien rien ! » dit-il en martelant le comptoir du plat de la main tandis qu'Harry rougissait de colère et de honte.

Il commença à vaciller. Sa tête lui faisait mal et à cause de son habitude de sauter les repas, il n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il tomba de sa chaise et Potter ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rattraper.

« Je suis désolé, Potter, » murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans le lit de Potter, sous le regard consterné de celui-ci.

« Combien de temps ? grogna-t-il.

-Environ dix minutes. Et toi, combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? »

Drago grogna de nouveau en guise de réponse. Lorsque la silhouette fluette de Potter disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'ancien Serpentard se rendit compte que son propre corps amaigri devait probablement avoir l'air de la même chose.

 _« Après toutes ces années à m'être moqué de son physique de pauvre, c'est bien ma veine, »_ pensa-t-il.

Potter réapparut avec un bol de soupe, qu'il posa sur la table de la nuit. Drago sentit de stupides larmes de gratitude lui piquer les yeux et il donna des coups de pied pour se sortir des couvertures.

« T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, Potter. Installe-moi par terre et laisse-moi plutôt crever, » geignit-il en se rappelant du rendez-vous de ses veines avec une lame de rasoir.

Potter lui agrippa les épaules pour le maintenir en place. Surpris du fait qu'un garçon aussi maigre pût avoir la poigne si ferme, Drago cessa de gesticuler et écarquilla les yeux, attentif :

« Je suis en train de faire ce que je fais parce que j'en ai envie, d'accord ? Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de manger ou tu mourras pour de vrai. Je sais que ça a l'air d'être ce que tu veux, mais ça m'embêterait quand même que ça arrive chez moi, » dit-il, les yeux étrécis.

Impressionné par les deux orbes émeraude qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir dans l'interstice entre les paupières et les pommettes, Draco attrapa le bol de soupe et se mit machinalement à manger.

« Tu ressembles à une bête mythique comme ça, fit-il remarquer, sans le lâcher du regard.

-Et toi t'as l'air d'un squelette, » rétorqua le sorcier aux cheveux de jais en quittant la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Souriant pour lui-même, Drago s'avoua qu'il ne l'avait pas volée. Il termina son bol et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, une horloge murale fluorescente lui indiqua qu'il était à peine onze heures du soir. Se sortant de sa torpeur, Drago se leva à la recherche de son pyjama et de sa brosse à dents. Il croisa Potter dans la cuisine, en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Lorsqu'il revint quinze minutes plus tard, prêt à se coucher pour de bon, Potter était encore là. Mettant sa gêne dans une petite boîte fermée à double tour qu'il jeta dans les tréfonds de son inconscient, Drago lança :

« Potter, c'est sympa et tout de me laisser dormir dans ta chambre mais c'est quand même _ta_ chambre, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit-il distraitement, sans même lever les yeux. Intéressante observation. »

Drago roula des yeux.

« En gros, viens te coucher ce soir comme d'habitude, d'accord ? »

Potter leva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, » murmura Drago pour lui-même en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Il poussa un soupir et s'extirpa de sous les couvertures. En passant par la cuisine pour aller chercher ses vêtements dans l'entrée, il s'aperçut que Potter dormait sur le divan. Drago fut saisi par l'envie soudaine de cacher ses lunettes ou de dessiner sur son visage, puis il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et qu'il n'avait plus onze ans d'âge mental. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il retourna dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé puis s'installa sur une chaise en face du divan et attendit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les paupières de Potter se mirent à frémir.

 _« Il se sent observé, »_ se dit-il, amusé.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard désorienté croisa celui de Drago.

« Hullo, salua le blond en sirotant son thé, se demandant ce dont il pouvait bien avoir l'air aux yeux de Potter lorsque ce dernier ne portait pas ses lunettes.

« Malefoy… pourquoi tu me regardes ? » bâilla l'autre sorcier en chaussant ses lunettes. C'est une tasse de thé ?

-Quoi, tu es jaloux ?

-Jaloux de _mon_ propre thé ? Non, je suis juste étonné que tu saches te servir d'une bouilloire.

-J'ai fait une demi-année d'étude des Moldus, Potter. Je suis pratiquement un expert maintenant, » dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde plus éclatèrent de rire. Puis, épouvantés de rire l'un avec l'autre, ils affectèrent de vaquer chacun à leurs occupations. Drago lava sa tasse et Potter sortit des ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'ils furent attablés l'un en face de l'autre devant une assiette d'œufs brouillés, Drago se rendit compte qu'il était revenu à la case départ.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'estomac soudainement lourd.

- _Moi_ je continue mon entraînement d'Auror. _Toi_ tu peux choisir de rester ici ou de partir, ça m'est égal. Mais je ne te mets pas à la porte. »

Drago sentit les larmes de gratitude revenir à la charge. Embarrassé et agacé, il cilla rapidement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux arrêtent de piquer.

« Et pourquoi tu fais ça ? Non, ne réponds pas. 'Parce que tu en as envie', je sais. »

 _« Mais pourquoi en as-tu envie ? Parce que tu aurais voulu que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour toi ? Mais je ne suis pas toi, Potter, »_ dit-il intérieurement.

 _«_ Tu vas devenir Auror, donc, rappela Drago pour changer de sujet. J'ai entendu dire que l'entraînement était plutôt difficile.

-Disons qu'il faut être aussi bon académiquement que sur le terrain. Cet aspect-là a beaucoup déçu Ron, qui a un côté beaucoup plus pratique.

-Ron Weasley va devenir Auror lui aussi ? Eh bien dis donc, siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en tâchant de masquer son dégoût, ce qui n'échappa pas à Potter.

-Sache que Ron a énormément de potentiel, _Malefoy_ , répondit l'autre froidement.

-Oh, certainement, _Potter_. Je m'étonnais juste du fait que le Ministère accepte de former autant de gens qui n'ont même pas leurs ASPICS tandis que moi c'était retourner à Poudlard ou mendier sur le chemin de Traverse, riposta-t-il avec autant d'acidité.

-On trouvera une solution pour ça. Mais entre-temps, évite de me donner envie de t'étrangler en insinuant que mes amis sont des moins que rien.

-Je croyais que tu ne me mettrais pas à la porte ? défia Drago.

-Qui te parle de te mettre dehors, hmm ? Au contraire, tu es coincé avec moi dans un quartier que tu ne connais pas sans même une baguette pour te défendre. Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. »

Sur cette note lugubre, Potter alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et Drago entendit l'eau de la douche fouetter le carrelage. Frissonnant malgré le chauffage, il se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément.

 _« Là tout de suite, j'ai le choix entre ouvrir cette porte et ne jamais revenir ou bien rester là et partager ma vie avec ce type que je ne comprends pas et qui m'a menacé. Mais entre nous, on sait tous que j'ai déjà choisi, n'est-ce pas? »_

* * *

 **Désolée pour les fautes de frappe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire tout de suite le deuxième chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapitre 3! Alors, déjà, désolée pour le retard x) Je vais essayer d'update au moins une fois par semaine, ça me semble faisable. Merci à Emma Atchoum, eiko, EtincelleBleue, Melancholia Malfoy, Riska, Mel, Melusine Oriki, Mocassin et Matsuyama d'avoir reviewé les premiers chapitres.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **« Eh bien vas-y, touche-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**_

Pendant que Potter prenait sa douche, Drago sortit enfin ses affaires de sa valise et les organisa dans l'armoire. Potter n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements, il restait bien suffisamment de place pour ses affaires à lui. Il observa les jeans et les t-shirts avec attention, se disant qu'il ferait bien de porter des choses similaires pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il n'avait quasiment plus rien qui puisse passer pour Moldu, ses vêtements de la veille étant fichus. Il baissa son regard sur sa robe de sorcier, qui bâillait sur son torse amaigri.

 _« Je suis sûr que nous faisons à peu près la même taille,_ » se dit-il.

Avec une pointe d'hésitation, il enfila un t-shirt gris et un jean de Potter, puis s'observa dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas trop moche. Bizarrement, lui qui ne demandait jamais la permission avant d'emprunter les affaires des autres, commença à se sentir gêné. Entrer dans les vêtements de Potter, c'était un viol supplémentaire de son espace personnel. L'autre choisit ce moment précis pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Malefoy ? »

Potter se séchait distraitement les cheveux avec une serviette et Drago sentit l'odeur du shampooing qu'il avait lui-même utilisé la veille. Une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux, plongeant directement entre ses clavicules, et l'ancien Serpentard sentit son estomac se réchauffer. Terriblement embarrassé, il regarda ses chaussures, incapable d'affronter le regard de son nouveau colocataire.

« Tu portes mes vêtements, maintenant ?

-C'est que je n'ai que des robes. »

Potter haussa les épaules. Ou du moins c'est que Drago crut apercevoir entre ses cils.

 _« Drago, ne te conduis pas en imbécile et regarde-le dans les yeux, bon sang »_

« Bon, ça ne fait rien. C'est même une bonne idée, on sort aujourd'hui.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, levant la tête.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça, 'tout' ?

-Je me pointe chez toi, je te chasse de ton lit, je porte tes vêtements et tu me dis que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Et tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ? s'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel, excédé. On a déjà établi que tu étais le bienvenu ici. À moins que tu n'aies vraiment envie que je te foute dehors. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non…oui…enfin...-

-Pffffff, » se contenta de siffler Harry en cherchant ses chaussures.

Mortifié, Drago fit un pas en avant et lui prit la main d'un geste impulsif. Il regretta aussitôt son action lorsqu'Harry se dégagea tout aussi vite de son étreinte et lui lança un regard froid. Plus blessé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Drago recula et sentit son sang se refroidir sensiblement. Toutefois, une sombre partie de lui souriait d'un air cynique : _« Tu vois, même Saint Potter ne peut pas cacher son dégoût.»_

« Potter, j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te force pas. Tu fais plus de mal que de bien. »

Harry le regarda d'un air étonné puis embarrassé, ne sachant que répondre. Sans un mot, il laça ses baskets et se rendit dans le vestibule où sa veste l'attendait sur le porte-manteau. Drago le suivit, la tête pleine de gribouillis, les méninges enrayées par l'effort intensif de changer la conversation. Puis, claire comme de l'eau de roche, une question stupide lui vint à l'esprit :

« Et où va-t-on ?

-Ministère de la Magie. Je t'ai promis qu'on trouverait une solution, non ?

-Mais…si vite ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le temps de préparer une plaidoirie ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre !

-Pas besoin ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir à demander la permission pour accéder à ton propre compte chez Gringotts.

-Si ! Tu écoutais quand j'expliquais qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de le fouiller ?

-Bordel, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il leur était impossible de sécuriser quelques milliers de gallions en attendant. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-R-Rien. »

Drago s'enfonça les mais dans les poches de son j- non, du jean de Potter- pour cacher ses paumes moites. La vérité était qu'il avait la trouille de retourner au Ministère. Mais au moins, il avait toujours le trajet pour se calmer, non ? Il déchanta rapidement en voyant Potter sortir sa baguette et le regarder dans l'expectative.

« Quoi, on transplane ? Ne me fixe pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi, d'ailleurs. On te l'a confisquée ? Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, attrape-moi.

-Non, toi attrape-moi ! » S'entendit-il répondre automatiquement.

Roulant des yeux, Potter lui saisit le bras fermement et ils disparurent dans un craquement. Transplaner avec lui était vraiment, vraiment très inconfortable, nota-t-il en se sentant compressé. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans une sorte de cabine isolée par un rideau. Potter lui lâcha immédiatement le bras et le toisa.

« Plutôt pas mal, on ne s'est même pas désartibulés, dit Malfoy d'un air moqueur.

-Tu es sûr ? » Rétorqua Potter en regardant le haut de son crâne d'un air critique.

Drago se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux, s'assurant que tout était encore là.

« Ha-ha, très drôle, Potter. Et au fait, quelqu'un lui a marché dessus.

-Qui?

-Ma baguette. »

Potter le regarda avec des yeux amusés et quelque chose passa entre eux. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une vaste salle de conférence vide où était accroché le portrait de Fol-Œil. Drago crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsque l'œil magique du vieux sorcier vint se poser sur lui et que les coins de sa bouche se crispèrent de manière fort déplaisante.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, Potter ? demanda Drago, le souffle court.

-Bureau des Aurors, deuxième étage C'est toujours par là que je passe.

-Et il n'y a personne ?

-Tout le monde est généralement mobilisé les samedis.

-Intéressant. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Dehors, en revanche, le Ministère grouillait de vie. Des dizaines de sorciers s'activaient dans les couloirs, à croire qu'une grande partie de leur travail consistait à se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre d'un air pincé. Potter entraîna Drago dans un ascenseur bondé et ils se retrouvèrent presque collés contre les portes. En réalisant que le grand Harry Potter se trouvait parmi eux, les employés se tassèrent au fond de l'appareil pour lui laisser de la place. En revanche, ils regardèrent Drago avec tellement d'acrimonie que ce dernier sentit les poils fins de sa nuque se hérisser. N'ayant rien manqué de leur petit manège, Potter se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je comprends mieux, maintenant. »

Drago fut légèrement troublé lorsque son souffle tiède lui caressa la peau, et encore plus lorsque les autres sorciers leur lancèrent des regards complètement sceptiques. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et la totalité des employés s'engouffra par la sortie, les laissant seuls.

« Eh bien, pas trop tôt, souffla Harry en pressant le bouton du dernier étage. Tu sais où on va, j'imagine.

-Dernier étage ? Tu veux dire qu'on va voir Shacklebolt en personne ?

-En effet. Je lui ai écrit, hier. »

Drago retint un petit soupir de dépit en mesurant l'influence de Potter. Un rictus s'installa sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? lui demanda Potter.

-Rien. Enfin, si. Je me disais que nos positions étaient diamétralement opposées, maintenant. »

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur leur signifia qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir vide à l'exception du bureau d'une petite secrétaire brune aux cheveux frisés que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien. Mlle Zoïle leva la tête et ses narines frétillèrent de déplaisir lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'ancien Serpentard.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez rendez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle froidement.

-Lui non, mais moi si, » intervint Harry, qui depuis leur arrivée au Ministère semblait de plus en plus mécontent par ce qu'il découvrait.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en remarquant sa présence et, rougissante, elle tournicota distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Ah oui, Monsieur, Potter, c'est certain. Et à l'heure, en plus. Pourquoi ne patientez-vous pas sur l'une des chaises ? Je vais prévenir Monsieur le Ministre de votre arrivée, » gazouilla-t-elle avec bonhomie en attrapant un morceau de parchemin.

Son sourire servile dégringola immédiatement de son visage lorsqu'elle vit Drago et Potter s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais… êtes-vous venus ensemble ? »

Drago ne savait pas qui de lui ou de la pouffiasse rougissait le plus.

« C'est exact. Cela pose-t-il un problème, Mademoiselle ? » Demanda Potter avec une froideur dont Drago aurait été fier s'il n'était pas déjà occupé à jeter mentalement un mauvais sort à cette crétine de Zoïle. On ne savait jamais, non ?

« Heu…attendez, » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte les séparant du Ministre.

Elle griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin, qui s'envola ensuite jusque dans l'autre salle en s'engouffrant sous la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse au bout de cinq minutes, elle se leva sous les yeux sceptiques de Potter et de Drago et alla elle-même taper à la porte. Elle ressortit du bureau du Ministre après un assez court instant et revint se placer derrière son secrétaire. Son visage exprimait de la gêne lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Potter :

« Je suis vraiment navrée, mais Monsieur le Ministre a un empêchement de dernière minute et il ne sera pas en mesure de vous recevoir.

-Ce doit être une blague ! s'exclama Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Il m'a écrit pas plus tard qu'hier soir pour me signifier qu'il était libre ce matin.

-Je suis vraiment navrée.

-Un autre jour, alors ?

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de reporter. Monsieur le Ministre est très occupé en ce moment, avec la reconstruction de notre monde… détruit par certaines personnes, » souffla-t-elle en regardant Drago d'un air condescendant.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama Potter lorsqu'ils furent attablés dans un petit café moldu à l'extérieur.

La serveuse qui leur apporta les menus les regarda avec étonnement et continua de les fixer en nettoyant la table d'à côté. Potter dut la regarder sévèrement pour qu'elle arrête.

« C'est pourtant facile à comprendre. Ils se vengent sur les Sang-Pur, leur heure de gloire est enfin arrivée.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin si… Écoute, dès qu'on rentre, j'envoie une lettre à Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que Granger vient faire là-dedans ?

-C'est elle qui s'en est rendu compte en premier. J'ai cru qu'elle exagérait, mais en fait c'est beaucoup plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

-De tes gallions, Malefoy. Et pas que des tiens. Il y a aussi les comptes des Goyle, des Rosier, des Perkins-

-Tous des anciens Mangemorts.

-Attends, laisse-moi terminer. Il y a les Greengrass aussi. C'étaient des Mangemorts, les Greengrass ? »

Drago se sentit pâlir en entendant cette ébauche de théorie.

« Tu veux dire que le Ministère pille notre argent pour se reconstruire ?

-On dirait bien que c'est le cas, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs. En tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi Kingsley a soudainement refusé de me recevoir quand il a su que j'étais avec toi. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait-

-D'aller à Gringotts ?

-Ou du moins de contacter un briseur de sorts qui travaille pour la Banque. »

Les têtes lourdes de plans et d'hypothèses, ils se turent un instant et contemplèrent les menus sans rien y voir. Tout à coup, Drago sentit une vague de colère passer directement de son estomac à sa gorge.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'héberges ? Pour que Granger et toi puissiez tester votre petite théorie ? Cracha-t-il avec animosité. J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles !

-Tu fais semblant d'être un bon samaritain, mais en fait tu m'utilises pour gagner encore plus de gloire. Comme si tu en avais besoin ! »

Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Potter se leva, avec l'air de très sérieusement avoir envie de le gifler. Sans demander son reste, Drago se précipita hors du restaurant et sous la giboulée. La cloche de la porte tintant derrière lui lui indiqua que Potter le talonnait. Du feu dans les veines, il accéléra le pas.

« MALEFOY ! Reviens, putain ! »

Drago se mit à courir, mais Potter était plus rapide. L'ancien Gryffondor lui asséna un violent coup de coude qui les précipita tous deux dans une ruelle. Drago émit un gémissement étouffé lorsque son dos heurta une échelle de secours. Mais Potter n'en avait cure. Des flammes dans les yeux, ses mains saisirent des poignées de cheveux blonds pour forcer l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors tu crois que je fais tout ça pour la gloire ? Mon pauvre vieux, tu es vraiment pire que je le croyais.

-Ferme ta gueule ! Si c'est le cas, alors au moins dis-le franchement. Mais arrête de faire semblant que tu en as envie alors que tu ne supportes pas que je te touche, putain. »

Drago était en colère depuis des jours. Que dire, des mois ! Mais au feu de son courroux se mêlait immanquablement la tristesse d'être ostracisé. Des larmes d'énervement lui piquèrent les yeux et il fut content qu'elles fussent dissimulées par la pluie. Il leva les yeux vers les gros nuages gris qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans l'espace étriqué entre les deux immeubles. Dieu, il pleuvait à torrent.

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? reprit Potter avec plus de douceur, sans toutefois relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur les cheveux de Drago.

-Quand je t'ai pris la main pour te remercier, ce matin.

-Tu voulais me remercier ? Quoi, c'est à cause de ça ton cinéma ?

\- Ça et puis plein d'autres choses.

-Pfff non mais je rêve. Eh bien vas-y, touche-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Drago essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais Potter refusait de le lâcher. Une main sur son torse, il poussa de toutes ses forces. Ils luttèrent quelques minutes, puis, à bout de force et à moitié noyés par la pluie, ils s'arrêtèrent et se mesurèrent du regard. L'adrénaline lui brûlait le corps et il put voir dans les yeux de Potter que ce dernier ressentait vraisemblablement la même chose. De l'excitation, une fièvre des muscles restés trop longtemps inactifs. Dans l'affrontement, Drago avait réussi à lui empoigner le col. Un fusible sauta dans son cerveau et sans réfléchir, il tira en avant de toutes ses forces.

Le peau-contre-peau fut douloureux. Les dents de Potter rencontrèrent maladroitement sa lèvre inférieure, qui se mit à se dégorger de son sang. Drago ferma les yeux. Le goût de ferraille dans sa bouche lui rappelait cette fois-là, dans la salle de bains, où Harry avait utilisé un sortilège dont il ignorait le nom pour lui taillader la peau. Le rouge avait coulé à flots, ce jour-là. Après -il s'en souvenait très bien, à présent- il avait eu envie de le retrouver pour lui faire du mal. Le griffer, le frapper, peut-être même le tuer. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant présent. Non, là tout de suite, Drago était trop occupé à se laisser marquer au fer rouge par une sensation qu'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine.

Sur les lèvres d'Harry, deux blessures rougeâtres indiquèrent à Drago que la défaite n'avait pas été complète. Alors, il y avait un peu de ce sang-là dans sa bouche, hein ?

Le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu et bientôt un rayon de soleil anémique vint les trouver dans la ruelle. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé.


End file.
